Red Moon
by AngleDevilCat
Summary: What happens when a mermaid moves to La Push and theres vampires who just want her blood? 15 year old Maple Phoenix will soon find out the answer...I'm not good at summaries but the fanfic inside is better rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello I've written a fanfic/story before this one but quit because of pure boredom of it so now I'm giving you a crossover fanfic of Twilight and H****2****O. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

~Chapter 1: Tail~

My neck hurts, my legs are asleep, and my eyes don't feel like opening. I know I'm half awake having to listen to my little sister complain about having to move. She whined about her friends and how they'll never see each other anymore. Well that is a load of bull, they'll email each other, they'll video chat, and we're visiting the second weekend of the school year. I don't say any of these things or she'll start to cry like a little baby, even if she's eight years old.

"Shut up, Cassie." I ordered with a yawn. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't care, I'm bored." Cassie argues.

I groan in tiredness. "I don't care if you don't care, just shut up you little brat."

That is when she begins crying and Mom orders me to apologize to her, I don't but instead yawn and feel myself sink back into another uncomfortable sleep in this stupid car. Cassie stops crying within three minutes, odd. And everything falls silent as well except for the rain tapping the car outside, nothing made a sound. This made me feel oddly, odd about what was going to happen next.

A low sloshing sond came from the seat behind me, then car temperature water is poured onto my face. My eyes fly open and I see an empty waterbottle held above me for just two seconds then disappears.

"CASSIE!" I shout.

I look around the car for a towel but there is none, so I quickly take my legs off the dashboard and let them fall to the floor. This took about eight seconds, and then my legs disappear and are replaced with a long golden-brown tail with shimmering scales. My clothes disappear and are replaced by a scaley bikini top that is also golden-brown and shimmers.

"Cassie, you know you're not supposed to get her wet." Mom shouts.

"She'd probably get wet outside anyway, it's raining." Cassie defends herself, in that same whiney voice.

After a minute of silence and seeing my little sister smirk in the back I remembered, "I wouldn't because I can control water remember?"

Cassie then pouts after I had won the annoyance war. I opened my hand and turned it slightly, making some water come off my lap but not much, then I make it hoer to the back where I let fall onto Cassie's head. She yelps in surprise and complains again, while I fish out old unused dairy queen napkins to start drying off. Honestly, we should've never moved away from Austrailia. I'm gonna miss my friends dearly, their names were and are Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Sure they were older than me, but we all ended up getting the same secret on the same night somehow. We all became mermaids on the night of the full moon in a secret pool at Mako Island.

Not only that but we each got special powers, Rikki boils water, Emma freezes things, Cleo controls water, and me well I got two powers. I can control and freeze water, which at the moment isn't very useful considering I need to dry off. If Rikki was here she'd just make the water evaporate off and I could fall back to sleep.

"Why are we moving to such a rainy place?" I asked.

Mom sighed, because that was probably the millionth time she's heard that question. "Well because my new boyfriend lives in Forks, and I wanted to live closer."

"So we're moving to La Push." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Yes." Mom said.

Then the car falls silent again and I end up dozing off until a gentle tap on my shoulder makes me open my eyes. The car no longer was moving and Mom and I were the only ones in the car, who were awake. I looked down at my tail then back at Cassie who was sound asleep, finally ending with looking at Mom.

"We're here," Mom whispered.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at my tail. "I can't walk." I reminded her.

"Which is why you're staying in the car for the night and I'll take Cassie inside." Mom replied. "She'll be unloading our suitcases tomorrow while you begin unpacking inside."

"Okay." I said. "Goodnight."

And with that Mom got out, closed the door, opened Cassie's door and woke her up. I found my navy blue felt blanket beneath my tail on the floor and grabbed it. Cassie and Mom closed the car door and headed off to a shadowy building that I suspect is the house. It's just too dark out to see it clearly. When the front door closed and they were inside, I struggled out of the passenger's seat and into the back seat where I rested my head on one of the windows and covered up my torso and most of my tail. I took up all of the seat and the fanned end of my tailstuck out and was flipped upward against the window.

"Stupid tail being longer than my legs." I muttered and fell asleep, mostly.

I wake up to the sound of voices outside, it was a man and a woman and by the sound of it they were on the front porch. My mom's voice joined them soon enough, sounding much more cheery and awake than last night.

"Hello, I'm Sam Uley and this is my wife Emily Uley." a man said politely, his voice very deep but also friendly.

"Hello." a kind woman's voice said.

I opened my eyes and sat up, swinging both my legs in front of until both feet touched the car's floor. On the porch stood a very tall, dark russet skinned man with black cropped hair, he looked to be very muscley and wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. There was a woman beside him, with dark skin as well and with beautiful long black hair.

"We're your neighbors from next door." the man said, Sam.

My mom smiled, her almost white teeth showing. She had her pale blonde hair in a light poney tail keeping it from falling in her face. But that's all I could see, past Sam and Emily.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Eurene Phoenix." she said and by the looks of it shook both their hands.

"I'm sorry to be a bother or nosy. But why is your daughter asleep in the car?" Emily asked.

Mom looks over her shoulder and smiles warmly at me and keeps that smilewhen she looks back at Sam and Emily. "She was asleep last night and her legs were very sore, she couldn't move so she slept in the car."

"Poor girl, do you think her legs are okay now?" Emily asked.

I shake my head and mom copies. "No." Mom said.

Emily turns around to look at me, I put on my best in pain face when she did. And when she turned around I nearly fell out of character of being hurt as I see three long scars on half her face. But I don't, and her expression is soft and friendly then she turns to my mom, her dress swinging slightly.

"Maby Sam could carry her in." Emily suggested.

I gave my mom a thumbs up,in letting her know my tail is completely gone. "No, I couldn't it'd be too much trouble." Mom said.

After lieing for at least a year my entire familey has gotten great at doing it as well as gotten great at acting to make lies beleivable. I especially am great at lieing and acting, because for the first month I had to keep it from my familey so yeah I pretty much can trick anybody and lie about almost everything.

**A/N:**

**How was it? It takes at least one review to get me to update. Okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Wow I didn't update for so long. So sorry for that. I guess I completely forgot about this fanfic as well as I forgot about my fanfiction account. So I guess ya'll have been waiting for this update for a good long time. Thanks : **_**Kitstarr, blueberrypie94, Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon, Hannawolf101 **_**: for reviewing last chapter. Means a lot.**

~Chapter 2: Embry~

I ended up being placed on the couch that sat in the middle of the front room, it stood at an angle away from a rolled up red rug. A sixty degree angle to be exact is what the couch and rug made. Turns out I weighed little to nothing to Sam and so when he nicely carried me inside Emily gave me a nice smile and continued talking to my mom. Sam, though had to leave soon after carrying me inside which was about when a wolf howl sounded from the surrounding forest. Great. There's wolves here.

"Bye, Sam I'm gonna stay and help our new neighbors." Emily called after the man.

Sam smiled and was gone.

My mom smiled nicely. "You don't have to help us, strangers you just met. We will be fine, you probably have stuff you have to do."

"No, it's my pleasure I love making friends and helping." Emily smiled.

A groan of annoyance and disgust rose up from the back of my throat from all the kindness that radiate from the two woman at the other end of the room. I kept my annoyance at a minimum though and stayed quiet. Might as well make a nice impression on our neighbors and new friend.

"Mom I can't get my sheets out of the box!" Cassie's shout came from higher up in the house.

"Coming Cassie." Mom called. "Sorry, my younger daughter needs help."

"You go help her." Emily said.

I swung my legs off of the couch and onto the hard wooden floor that was the living room. Mom dashed around the corner in a doorway and then the pounding of footsteps going upward told me that the stairs were that way. Emily walked over to me and sat at the other end of the couch, I narrowed my eyes in consentration. Where did such a nice and beautiful person get three hideous scars? They looked like they came from a bear but also didn't, to me they looked more like they came from a wolf or some kind of canine only they were too big to be from a canine.

She turned to look at me. "I'm Emily, mind if I help you unpack."

"Don't you have your own life that doesn't involve helping strangers?" I said, sounding ruder than I anticipated. "My family is well off on their own."

"Actually I have nothing to do today." Emily admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? No housework? No cooking?"

A friendly chuckle came from her, she either was used to rudeness or she just ignored it. "No, for once I have nothing to do but to visit neighbors."

"You're very nice." I mumbled.

"Thank-you, now what shall we unpack?" she replied.

"Uh." I said and looked around, there were plenty of boxes piled up some labled for the kitchen and some for the living room which most likely was the room we were in. I looked over at the knocked over wooden legs and frame of one of the side tables and the glass top.

No, not that we should unpack a box. I looked over at a smallish box that was labled: MERMAID STATUE, FRAGILE. I smiled. "Lets unpack the mermaid statue and set up the side table."

"Okay," Emily chirped happily.

"Just hand me the box," I pointed at it. "And all you gotta do is put the table up."

Without argueing, Emily lifted the box up, grunting in surprise from the weight of it and brought it carefully over to me as she made sure not to drop it. After the box was in my lap the woman turned toward the table with that same friendly smile on her face, Emily walked over and lifted the light wooden octigonal legs and frame and placed it right side up on the ground. The glass fit perfectly in the octagonal top of the table and as soon as that was done I started opening the box.

"That's a pretty statue." Emily commented once it was on the table.

I nodded smileing. "My grandmother gave it to me but I couldn't just leave it in my room so I always have it in the open in the living room."

"That's so sweet." Emily said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Then I perked up with a more excited attitude. "Hey there's a beach nearby. Right?"

"yeah just follow the trail." she answered. "Why?"

"I love swimming, cold or not." I said happily.

Thankfully by the middle of the day I no longer had to do my sore legs sherade, though I still didn't do much as Emily said I should give my sore legs a rest. I nearly laughed at her but listened obediently seeing a serious look deep in her darkish quilete eyes. She seemed more protective than my own mother, speaking of which as soon as I was on my feet Cassie and I got in a fight. Cassie complained about me being able to be lazy half the day while she helped with all the packing, she threatened to pore water all over me which had mom breaking us up; Emily looked in confusion but did not ask.

Two hours after noon I slipped into boots and pulled on my jacket then headed out of the house. It wasn't raining outside nor was it cloudy, but there were puffy gray clouds dotting the milky blue sky. The rain last night had obvious wanted a break and left me with a day of sunshine and happiness, and no unpacking.

"At least there's a way to dry without a towel, I couldn't find them." I mumbled half jokingly half annoyed by that little fact.

Just then my phone vibrated before playing rather loudly: _Jazz to moonbase 1. Jazz to moonbase 1._ I laughed at the Transformers ringtone, this one meaning Cleo was calling though she really didn't want me to give her that particular ringtone. She didn't technically hate Transformers but she didn't love it either, it was just an okay movie that she only wanted to see once and never having anything to do with afterward.

"Bojour Cleo." I said.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Finally made it to La Push. Is it really so rainy?" Cleo yawned, reminding me of the different timezones. "You better be careful."

"I came at the right time, it's one of those rare sunny days right now." I said.

"Good, still be careful." Cleo warned.

"Don't worry Cleo-la, I will I'm going to the beach and will hide behind the boulders near the cliffs to dry off." I told her with a chuckle.

She yawned. "Sorry, Maple it's late over here I'll text you."

"Okay." I said.

We hung up right when I ducked into the muddy trail that Emily had told me lead to the beach, the part of the beach near the cliffs to be exact. I shoved wet bracken that hung over the path with my sleeve and dodged droplets of cold water. A growl of annoyance formed at the back of my throat when a dop landed on my nose I wiped it off long before that little drop could make me a mermaid. And from then on I walked continuely having to wipe water that fell on me and always getting closer to turning into a mermaid the more water that fell on me. By the time I emerged onto a dark beach covered in stones and shells my jacket had grown worryingly moist from stray rain that fell from the trees.

I stuffed my jacket in my cheshire cat book bag that I had brought along, that held my phone, a water bottle, and other junk that I might need. The beach was long and dark, the stones looked mostly gray but closer inspections as I walked showed there were all sorts of shades and hues of browns and blues, reds and oranges as well. Shells littered the more sandy part of the beach in all shapes and sizes, but none as bright and lovely as the ones in Austrailia or on Mako Island.

"Damn, no shiny." I mumbled.

Boulders stood tightly packed together many yards away away with only small openings between them that I could see. They sat dangerously close to the waves that lapped at the hsore like a hungry dog lapping up a spoonful of peanut butter, getting some of it but not all one the first few licks. Without much thought I stopped looking at the ground and walked over to the group of tightly packed boulders. It wasn't long until I was close enough to see a gap just a foot above my head big enough to climb through. Too bad I couldn't climb slick stone, this had me cursing under my breath then walking around near the lapping water.

The water licked away at the sand near the boulders but never could make it through a fallen over boulder that made a high-ish bench-like wall on that side. I scrambled over using my ability to control water to help push me over, inside the clutter the ground was clear with only jutting out cracked rocks sticking from the ground and puddles on the wet sand. Gonna have to do something about that. Spreading my fingers out in tight hooked positions I used my hands to make the water hover off the ground, leaving the sand behind of course, and practically threw it over the bench wall I used to get in. Once the ground was only minorly moist I dropped my bag and slipped out of my boots, leggings, and black shirt; I stuffed my stuff in my bag and set it on a near totally flat rock and scrambled bac over the still slick fallen boulder.

With a laugh of only half joy I launched myself into the dark water. Ten seconds later after my tail appeared I swam back to the surface where I found myself facing the cliffs, that's when I see it. A dark skinned quilete boy jumped off the tallest cliff and dove into the water with a laugh that sounded crazy, to me anyway.

"Finally without getting pushed off." He shouted triumphantly when he returned to the surface.

I was about to sink back under when the dude turned to swim back to shore when he saw me, I curled my tail upward behind me to hide it in case he saw it. "Hi." I said nervously.

He was about four or more feet away from me and wasn't looking for a tail on me, he stared into my eyes with me stareing into his. I seemed to be in a trance I couldn't look away, his eyes were dark near black but they were-they were perfect. He had a square jaw and full lips, his hair was black and cut in a crop much like Sam's had been, only this boy...er, man. Whatever his age was, was nothing like same. Yes, I could see the muscules just by the semi-clear water but they weren't as brauny as Sam's. He was younger and he was perfect.

"Hi." he managed to say ten minutes later.

Someone else jumped off the cliff then to see why he hadn't gone to shore or move out of the way yet. "You cliff dive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" he asked.

"Sometimes, when I'm alone." I said.

"I'm Embry..."

Before I could introduce myself, we broke from our chance as his friend hit the water and we both turned to look at the sudden noise. His friend rose to the surface just as Embry turned to look at me, wanting me to tell him my name. The thing was I didn't stay any longer to risk either of them finding my tail so without introducing myself I sank under and turned around, I shot off like a jet out to sea. This was just too odd of a situation. But also perfect, I thought dreamily, Embry was perfect.

**A/N:**

**Just to make myself clear, remember everyone that because it took me so long to update this fanfiction for the first time, I may or may not update again. I just got back on and have no inspiration for this fanfic, and I have decided I may just help my friend: Kitstarr. On her fanfictions...because she won't leave me alone, and just reviewed to give me a reason to help. I can hear her now.**

**"I reviewed on your fanficiton on H2O so you gotta help at least once, since you have nothing else to do and you ignore your fanfictions."**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. review please. :)**


End file.
